


Conversion

by SamoShampioni



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Conversion, ESC, Eurovision, Eurovision Song Contest - Freeform, Gen, PeR, fim, mlp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoShampioni/pseuds/SamoShampioni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about the Latvian and Bulgarian Eurovision entrants of 2013. Partly based on the series 'The Conversion Bureau'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversion

The organisers looked on at the stage. Tonight was the night of the rehearsal of the Eurovision Song Contest, and the Latvian entrants were performing. But there was something different about this entry. The two maroon coloured Latvian ponies, jumping around the stage with joy. Practicing their song, making sure everything was just right before they would have to do this for real, in front of an audience. They were known as PeR. They had named themselves after the pro-pony group PER... Ponification for Earth's Rebirth, a group that advocated the conversion of all humans into magical talking ponies. Latvia were the only country to send ponies to the Eurovision Song Contest, much to the dismay of pro-human groups, which were terribly upset with the Baltic nation's decision to send ponies. After all, Latvia had many human singers that were willing time go. But the era of the human was drawing to a close, they all knew that, even though they denied it to themselves, The era of the pony was only just beginning. Ever since the mysterious land of Equestria had appeared on Earth, things had gone badly for humanity, and yet perfectly for the ponies. It seemed that the two different yet intelligent species could not live side by side in harmony, Something had to give.  
\---  
PeR mostly kept themselves to themselves, except for one time. It was the day after the second semi final that the Latvians extended their offer to the two Bulgarian entrants, Elitsa and Stoyan.  
"Really?" Stoyan said, "You want us to be ponies like you?"

They thought about it for a moment. They remembered the wise words of Princess Celestia, who had said that all humans were welcome to choose to become ponies and live with them in the peaceful land of Equestria.  
"Of course we would," Elitsa smiled. PeR grinned, they knew they would accept.  
"Then follow us," Ralfs said, as the Bulgarians followed the Latvians to a nearby warehouse. Stepping inside, it seemed to be abandoned.  
"Nobody's here," Stoyan said, looking around at the empty grey building.  
"Exactly," Edmunds said, as he pushed some boxes aside and revealed a strange machine was hidden behind them, "This is were we hide our conversion machine. We're worried that if we tell the wrong people about it.  
"Well, step inside!" Ralfs said, and the Bulgarians, despite being a bit worried about the machine, did just that.  
\---  
A dark green unicorn and a light green pegasus walked out. Elitsa and Stoyan felt a calming presence, everything made sense now that they were ponies.  
"Now then Stoyan," Ralfs grinned, "Drumming with hooves my be a little difficult, but with unicorn magic it'll be just like old times!"  
"And for you," Edmunds turned to Elitsa, "You are a Pegasus... ready to soar to the highest heights."  
"They're... they're beautiful!" Elisa grinned, admiring her new wings.  
"You'll need a little practice with your wings Elitsa, but before you know it you'll be flying with the best of them!" Edmunds said, before adding, "I guess Stoyan could use some more practice with his magic too."  
"Well, come with us then," Ralfs said, and the four ponies stepped out onto the quiet Malmö street, ready to learn how to be ponies.  
\---  
And they passed the tests with flying colours. Adapting to pony life was fairly easy, far easier than the last remaining pro-human groups made it out to be. And drumming sounded even better using unicorn magic. But there was one question left, what would Bulgaria think of this? What would the public reaction be? Would they despise them as traitors, casting aside their human heritage for a pony one? They were very worried about what their reception would be when they returned home. And yet, upon arriving in Bulgaria, Elitsa and Stoyan were celebrated as heroes, for embracing ponification, for taking a brave step towards the new world of Equestria. They discovered that many other Bulgarians had also chose to become ponies, and that Bulgaria itself was in the process of becoming part of Equestria. The whole world was standing on the dawn of a new era, turning their back on war and chaos, and jumping into a whole new world of friendship... and magic.  
Fin.


End file.
